Vals de luz y estrellas
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Hermana mayor y hermana menor ¿Cuando cruzaron miradas por primera vez? Si el día fue primero ¿Cuando fue la primera noche del mundo? Se puede describir como se hacen las cosas, pero ¿Cómo nacen? esa ya es otra historia.


**Vals de luz y estrellas**

Ella cayó desde el cielo, envuelta en una estela cósmica de oscuridad y brillo. Cuando toco la tierra fue como si la purificara, el viento estival soplo susurrando su nombre con frialdad y las nubes la saludaron haciendo círculos alrededor del gran astro nocturno. Cuando abrió los ojos, fue como si la noche misma contemplara al mundo, en lugar de ser espectáculo de miradas indiscretas. Sin embargo, decir esto último es tan pretencioso como inadecuado, ya que, en primer lugar ¿Qué era la noche? El mundo solo conocía del sol y su benevolente luz, ¿Cuándo la oscuridad cubrió esta tierra, dejando solo una pobre imitación plateada del astro diurno? Y en segundo lugar, en toda la vasta tierra, solo había un ser que tenía el privilegio de presenciar tan magnánimo acontecimiento, no había ningún espectador más que pudiera dar fe de su existencia. Y es que… era la primera vez que el mundo vivía su oscura y silenciosa noche.

* * *

Celestia, encarnación del día, una figura equina de ojos magenta, con cuerno y alas, de pelaje blanco y crin melosa multicolor, se hallaba casi petrificada, quieta como una estatua. Ella había salido de su humilde hogar en el bosque, para poder disfrutar de algunos postres en la llanura por la que solía galopar las tardes cálidas. Sin embargo, algo raro había ocurrido, algo inconcebible y aterrador ¡Todo estaba oscuro! A duras penas podía ver la repostería en su canasto. ¿Sus padres intentaban poner su valentía a prueba? Es decir, había sido muy duro vivir sola tantos años en un mundo que todavía no estaba terminado, pero quizá el hecho de sobrevivir por sí misma no era suficiente para ellos. La incertidumbre hacía a Celestia desesperar, pero a eso le siguió la más abrumadora de las sorpresas. El cielo se ilumino, y no era su preciado sol el que tomaba el protagonismo en el firmamento, sino algo muy distinto, mucho más sutil y fácil de contemplar.

" _Sombras, el mundo se consume en la negrura de los abismos"_

Entonces, una esfera brillante y plateada cayó cerca de ahí, provocando un gran estruendo que sacudió la tierra e hizo perder el equilibrio a Celestia. La luz de aquel objeto duro unos segundos y luego se extinguió, pero una estela de humo fácilmente visible revelaba su posición. La alicornio se cuestionó mucho si ir a investigar o no, por un lado era algo que nunca antes había pasado, y por el otro se podía tratar de algún monstruo cósmico que dio a parar aquí, sin que sus padres en el espacio astral se percatasen. Puede que esa última conjetura fuese aventurada y una idea aterradora, pero no dejaba de tener cierto porcentaje de probabilidad. De ahí, que Celestia supuso que, si sus padres querían algo de ella seguramente esto guardaba relación con el sitio donde aquella esfera había caído. Con mirada decidida y sin perder ni un minuto más abrió sus alas, dejando de lado cualquier divagación, para volar hacia donde el humo le indicaba. Una brisa gélida recorrió su espina dorsal, haciendo que se detuviera unos segundos, este frío era distinto del que ya se había acostumbrado.

Aquella cosa había caído en una zona cerca del bosque donde estaba su cabaña, los árboles y la flora en general no era lo suficientemente densa, como para presentar alguna dificultad a su búsqueda. Aterrizo frente a un cráter humeante, no lograba distinguir con claridad lo que había ahí abajo, pero emanaba un ligero brillo azul. El cuerno de Celestia se encendió y los vientos vinieron en su ayuda, dispersando el humo, para así conseguir algo de visibilidad. Sus ojos casi se cayeron de su cara, al vislumbrar finalmente, lo que había cambiado tanto su panorama de la tarde.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —pensó ella absorta.

Una criatura, más específicamente una pony como ella, con cuerno, alas y una poderosa aura mágica rodeando su cuerpo. Celestia la contemplo unos segundos, tanto su pelaje como su melena eran de tonalidades azules, mientras que sus ojos eran como dos lagunas. La alicornio misteriosa era muchísimo más pequeña que la gran deidad diurna ¡Aquella pony era tan solo una recién nacida! Y era tan bella como el destello fruto de un rayo de sol, al tocar una gota de agua, en el pétalo de una flor.

—Padre… madre… —intento llamar Celestia, levantando su mirada al cielo—. ¿Por qué envían a esta criatura al nuevo mundo? ¿Qué esperan que yo haga?

Entonces, la pequeña pony comenzó a llorar, el llanto de la bebe alicornio provoco que la tierra se sacudiera, mucho más que con su llegada. ¿Acaso era el destructor del mundo, disfrazado de recién nacida? Celestia no podía dejar que la pequeña amenaza destruyera la gran obra de sus padres, así que usando su magia la levito fuera del cráter, para así encararla. Cuando ambas estuvieron mucho más cerca la una de la otra, Celestia experimento un cosquilleo en el pecho y la barriga, se sentía extraño tener tan cerca a otro pony, luego de tantos años de tener solo de compañía a la naturaleza. Sin embargo, eso no la iba a detener de cumplir con su deber.

—¡Detén lo que estas haciendo! —le ordeno enfurecida—. Calla, calla en este instante.

Desafortunadamente, la actitud autoritaria de la alicornio blanca no dio frutos, al menos no unos con buen sabor, ya que lo único que consiguió fue asustar aún más a la bebe, quien aumento la intensidad de su sollozo. Ahora si parecía que la obra de sus poderosos y magnánimos padres se vendría abajo. El suelo bajos los cascos de Celestia comenzó a agrietarse ¡inclusive una montaña se partió en dos!

—¿Qué no ves lo que estas haciendo? —le pregunto, sacudiéndola de un lado a otro, mientras abría sus alas para emprender vuelo. En su expresión se podía ver el pánico que poco a poco la estaba dominando—. ¡Cállate, te lo ruego, simplemente cierra la boca!

Parecía que la situación solo podía ir a peor, pero a Celestia todavía le quedaba el recurso de su magia. La poderosa alicornio diurna creo una burbuja, capaz de aislar el llanto de la bebe, pero a los pocos segundos la magia de la esfera se rompió como el cristal. Intento lo mismo una docena de veces, pero se veía rápidamente superada por el poder intrínseco de la pequeña pony. Más desesperada que antes, le volvió a gritar, esta vez con amenazas que harían temblar a la más gallarda de las criaturas, sin embargo no funcionaban con la bebe ¿Qué iba a entender una recién nacida de esas cosas de adultos?

—Por favor, te lo ruego, calla —rogo Celestia, tragándose su orgullo. Trágicamente tampoco el suplicar funcionaba ¡Nada iba a funcionar! ¡Era el fin del mundo! ¡Ya nunca más iba a poder hacer pasteles!

El bosque bajo Celestia comenzó a desmoronarse, los arboles comenzaron a caerse ya chocar unos con otros, aplastando al resto de la flora. Entonces, se escuchó un estruendo particular, ese sonido llamo rápidamente la atención de la deidad del día, quien rápidamente voló acompañada de la bebe levitando a su lado, hacia el sitio donde se encontraba su hogar. Su corazón se llenó de congoja cuando lo encontró completamente destruido, aplastado por todos los árboles que alguna vez lo habían rodeado. Presa de la frustración y la tristeza combinada con ira, logro levantar cada uno de los troncos usando su magia, para así lanzarlos lejos, llena de rencor. Al bajar no logro ver nada que significara un alivio, pero aun así busco debajo de las ruinas cualquier cosa que, quizá, pudiese rescatar.

—Algo, lo que sea, lo que sea —se repitió una y otra vez mientras escarbaba, retirando los restos de muchas cosas que ella misma había fabricado, usando materiales del bosque. Pero solo se topaba con eso… "restos".

Al no hallar nada cayo en la más profunda decepción, ¿Cómo es que todo termino de esta manera tan horripilante? Oh, la bebe, ella tiene la culpa, no había duda de ello pero aun así Celestia no hizo nada realmente efectivo para detenerla. Pensamiento que dio lugar a una pregunta mejor ¿Por qué permitió que una criatura tan insignificante, le destrozase así su mundo?, ante la interrogante la alicornio diurna rodo sus ojos hacia la pequeña pony aun llorando a su lado.

—Tu, tu eres un terrible monstruo —concluyo Celestia—. No vas a confundir la nobleza de mi corazón, con tu dulce apariencia. No dejaré que sigas destruyendo esta tierra.

El cuerno de Celestia se encendió, con una intensidad inigualable. Solo tenía que acercar esa brillante luz a la pequeña criatura, y eso sería todo, el fin de su problema. En su imaginación una posibilidad floreció como una planta venenosa, y es que, puede que su proceder sea el correcto, es decir, el que sus padres esperan de ella. El acto de acabar con la vida de una amenaza de apariencia adorable, es sin duda una muestra de su gran sentido de responsabilidad y misión. Después de todo ella tiene el deber de ser un ala protectora para el mundo, y la futura ponidad que venga. Era algo que debía suceder, y que solamente ella estaba allí para llevarlo a cabo. El corazón de Celestia se aceleró, sus patas comenzaron a templar y parecía que le costaba respirar ¡La pequeña apenas era una recién nacida! ¿Por qué sus padres exigían tal crueldad de su parte?

La prueba represento un desafío mayor del que Celestia podía afrontar. Y no es que no lo estuviera intentando, pero todo su cuerpo conspiraba para detenerla, mientras una guerra se libraba en su cabeza. Entonces, su cuerno se apagó y ella se derrumbó, arrodillándose frente a la pequeña bebe alicornio, llorando por no ser capaz de hacerlo, a la vez de considerar hacerlo. El sollozo de la deidad diurna se unió al de la recién nacida. Si todo se iba a acabar ¡Qué así sea!, pero al menos Celestia podría morir con su conciencia limpia.

—Es el fin…

Sin embargo, poco a poco el llanto de la pequeña comenzó a perder protagonismo, escuchándose gradualmente solo el sollozo de Celestia. La alicornio diurna al percatarse levanto la mirada a la bebe, quien se la devolvía con una expresión que reflejaba curiosidad. Sus pequeños ojos transmitían la paz de una llanura verde, desolada y en completa quietud. Una brisa de viento se hizo oír, despertado a Celestia de su estupor. Y, repentinamente, otro sonido se presentó para hacer su gran y sorpresiva aparición.

—¿Te ríes? —pregunto estupefacta la deidad del día, mientras la pequeña intentaba atrapar su largo cuerno.

Celestia se secó las lágrimas, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, su interior era un hervidero humeante de emociones. Ya no parecía que la tierra se iba a partir en dos, y, además de la pequeña riendo, no se escuchaba ningún otro sonido que no fuese su agitada respiración. Entonces, la verdad se revelo a la deidad del día, como una pesada piedra cayendo sobre su cabeza. Aquella recién nacida no había sido enviada como una destructora, simplemente estaba asustada, quizá más asustada que la misma Celestia. De ahí que no parara de llorar, ella no requería de gritos, ni mucho menos de amenazas, solo bastaba con calmarla. Solo eso. Algo que parecía tan simple, pero a la vez parecía una idea muy remota. Quizá la alicornio diurna debió haber usado las pocas interacciones con su madre, para preguntarle ese tipo de cosas. Celestia no recordaba sus primeros años y nunca interacciono con deidades menores que ella, no había más universo que sus padres. Pero aun así, no dejaba de mortificarse por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, nunca antes había experimentado un miedo tan grande; acompañado de la necesidad imperante de ponerle fin.

—Lo siento tanto —se disculpó Celestia, levitando a la pequeña hasta su lomo, quien rápidamente se abrazó a su cuello para acto seguido subirse a su cabeza—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un desorden en su melena.

—Cuando yo llegué aquí tenía por lo menos un par de décadas —comento la deidad del día, abriendo sus alas y emprendiendo vuelo—. Sí que causaste un gran desorden. Pero creo que a mí me toca asumir la responsabilidad.

La primera devastación del mundo ahora tenía un origen, bastante peculiar, pero no era algo que ocupara espacio en los pensamientos de Celestia. Todo seguía oscuro y ya no tenía techo bajo el que dormir, pero, era la primera vez que tenía compañía; y eso enmendaba en parte las cosas.

—Hace mucho… que no hablo con ningún otro pony. Bueno, en realidad con nadie. Pero aun así, no justifica mis malas manera para contigo.

La bebe escucho, pero de ella solo salió un balbuceo incomprensible.

—Creo que tendré que quedarme cerca de ti, para que no destruyas nada más. —junto con esas palabras se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la deidad del día—. Mi nombre es Celestia, ¿tú tienes un nombre?

La bebe comenzó a reír con mucha más intensidad, moviendo sus cascos delanteros al cielo, como si intentara atrapar algo. Sus ojos contemplaban en gran astro plateado, llenos de asombro y alegría. Su pequeño cuerno se encendió, revistiendo a la oscuridad de una luz blanca, tan resplandeciente que logro cegar momentáneamente a Celestia. ¿Qué vendría ahora? ¿Vientos furiosos? ¿Olas arrasadoras? ¿Un volcán?, un momento… ¿Qué era un volcán?

—No otra vez, por favor, no de nuevo —suplico la deidad del día—. No tengo nada en contra de que te rías, pero por favor no hagas más desastres.

Cuando Celestia abrió los ojos, creyó que se había transportado a otro mundo. En su entorno había miles de pequeñas esferas de luz, rotando a su alrededor lentamente. La alicornio bebe comenzó a levitarse a sí misma, moviéndose entre aquellas luces esféricas mientras seguía riendo, girando con gracia y en su propio universo. Celestia no se atrevía a mover ni un musculo, ya que si bien las luces no lastimaban a la pequeña, no significaba que no la pudiesen lastimar a ella. No obstante intento utilizar su magia para traer de regreso a su singular acompañante, pero se veía repelida una y otra vez. Solo podía presenciar lo que ahí estaba a punto de suceder.

Las esferas comenzaron a rotar alrededor de la recién nacida, bailando y girando al ritmo que ella marcaba con sus cascos ¡Una danza de luces sin fin! Era algo tan atemorizante como asombroso. Las esferas hicieron un remolino de proporciones colosales, tocando tanto la tierra como el cielo ¡Y con la recién nacida en su ojo! Celestia considero la opción de irse, ya que si se quedaba ahí probablemente iba a ser absorbida o golpeada por alguna esfera. Sin embargo, no dejaría a una recién nacida ahí sola, esta vez procedería haciendo lo que su corazón mandaba, en lugar del miedo. De ahí que junto todo su valor para adentrarse en el ojo de ese gigantesco remolino, sufriendo algunas quemaduras menores en sus alas.

—¡Estoy viva! —al exclamar eso, fue que Celestia se percató de que su cuerpo estaba echando humo, como si hubiera estado dentro de algún caldero hirviendo—. Con algunos pormenores pero viva al fin de cuentas.

Al levantar la mirada, en el ojo del remolino, no se podía apreciar cielo alguno, solo el astro plateado y a la bebe alicornio en el centro, observándola con mirada graciosa. Celestia intento aletear sus alas para alcanzarla, pero no podía volar, al menos no de la manera que acostumbraba. En aquel espacio luminoso tenía que mover sus cascos, como si gateara en el aire, para así poder moverse. La fuerza que la mantenía firme en la tierra ahí brillaba por su ausencia.

—Voy por ti, tu solo permanece quieta. No dejare que te pase nada malo —declaro Celestia con valentía, intentando con todas sus fuerzas llegar a la pequeña.

Tratar de moverse ahí resultaba un ejercicio más pesado del que la deidad del día imagino, cansándose a los primeros minutos, pero no rindiéndose. Lo único que necesitaba para alcanzar su objetivo era constancia y resistencia, pero, esta no se trataba de una situación normal, por lo que en cualquier momento podía presentarse un contratiempo. Esto último era un pensamiento con bastante peso en la mente de Celestia, haciéndola sufrir una gran inquietud. Y es que… ¿Qué otra cosa podía pasar? Probablemente algo como que la recién nacida, de repente, dejo de serlo. La pequeña creció unos años, alcanzando la categoría de potrilla en tan solo un par de minutos ¿Acaso se había auto-lanzado un hechizo para aumentar su edad? ¿Era una alucinación producto del cansancio? Celestia no sabía a qué posibilidad apostar, pero prefería no pensar demasiado en ello, ya que seguía con una prioridad que exigía todo de ella.

—Solo un poco más...

El cuerno de la potrilla alicornio volvió a brillar, y una pequeña esfera de luz, mucho más pequeña que las otras se manifestó frente a ella, danzando a su alrededor. A los pocos segundos la diminuta luz se posiciono frente a su rostro, y la potrilla la miro con encanto, contemplándola con ojos que reflejaban fascinación. Y es que, se trataba de magia pura, abrazadoramente cálida. Pero no podía quedarse con ella, al menos no de la manera convencional. La potrilla podía apreciarla todo lo que quisiera, pero tenía que dejarla ir, ya que a pesar de ser una parte de su alma, no era algo que se pudiese guardar. Algunas cosas se marchitan y arruinan, cuando se les deja aprisionado. Entonces la pequeña alicornio soplo, y la luz viajo por el remolino hasta llegar al gran astro, ahora mucho más brillante y hermoso de lo que en un principio fue. Las otras miles de esferas se esparcieron por todo el oscuro firmamento, dividiéndose en muchas más, revistiendo el cielo con su luminosidad blanquecina, plantándose como nuevos protagonistas de la nueva noche.

Ante este hecho Celestia quedo boquiabierta, completamente petrificada y muda.

—¡Celestia! —exclamo la pequeña alicornio, abrazando el cuello de la deidad del día. Esta acabo reaccionando, soltando algunos balbuceos casi incomprensibles, hasta que finalmente logro articular dos palabras coherentes—. ¿Quién eres?

—Tu hermana menor —le contesto la deidad de la noche, con un toque de obviedad—. Mi nombre es Luna.

" _La noche es monarca y súbdita de sí misma, ya que, esta nadie la hizo, ella nació"_

* * *

 ** _Like si te gusta la historia a mi pagina de_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._**

 **Nota de autor:**

 _ **He de confesar que la verdad no tenía pensado terminar este fanfic, el documento estuvo guardado en mi carpeta por meses sin ser tocado. Sin embargo creí que quizá podía ser del agrado de alguno de mis lectores, así que lo termine y aquí esta. Me resulto más fácil de escribir, que cuando con concebí, inspirado por "** **Starlight Waltz" de** **ponyphonic** **.**_

 _ **Recuerden que son libres de señalar cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción para corregirlo en la brevedad y si disfrutan de esta historia no olviden compartirla con quienes creen que pueden disfrutarla también, eso me ayudaría a seguir creciendo aquí como escritor. También pueden darle a favoritos o seguir, para estar al tanto de las próximas actualizaciones, si tienes cuenta de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Tampoco olviden pasarse por cualquier fanfic con el nombre "Requiem Equestria" escrito en un principio del titulo, si gustan de atormentados personajes.**_

 ** _Gracias por todo su apoyo y reviews, de verdad si no fuera por ustedes, no sé si seguiría escribiendo._**

 _ **Sin nada más que decir, se despide su tío Mond.**_

 ***** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ **No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo** ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ *****


End file.
